This invention pertains to anchoring systems for user-manipulable yokes for controllably flying wind-powered objects, like a kite. In the system, the yoke is releasably coupled to land or a vehicle, such as a kite buggy, to transfer all of the kite""s pulling force away from the user""s arms, without impairing the user""s ability to control the kite.
Wind powered object, like kites; have been used as propulsion devices in various ways. For example, skiers, snowboarders, ice skaters and roller skaters ski, snowboard, ice skate, or roller skate while holding one or more handles or a yoke connected to one or more wires attached to a flying kite. The user manipulates the yoke to control the kite such that wind forces propel the kite through the air, thereby pulling the yoke and the user along a snow, ice, pavement, water, or other surface. Surfers have also used kites as propulsion devices to propel a surfboard over the water as the surfer rides the surfboard and controls the flying kite by manipulating a hand-held yoke coupled to the kite. Flying kites similarly propel wheeled xe2x80x9ckite buggiesxe2x80x9d: the user sits in the kite buggy holding handles coupled to a flying kite. By suitably manipulating the handles the kite buggy rider controls the flying kite such that the kite""s pulling forces are imparted to the handles, thereby propelling the rider and the kite buggy along a surface such as a beach.
Many people find it difficult to control flying kites via conventional handles, as described above. It generally requires someone who is very athletic and strong in the arms and upper torso to be able to hold and to maintain control of the kite for more than a relatively brief time interval via handles. Learners, especially, are exposed to great stresses on their body from the large pulling forces of the kite. Even the experienced users may develop problems such as back problems due to the tensile forces generated by the kite.
Some inventors attempted to solve this problem incorporating a system of pulleys. This was only a partial solution, since the pulleys averted only a portion of the pulling force, but mainly, this system limited the users control ability of the kite. Also, this system was able to accommodate only kites with maximum of two lead lines. Herment, French Patent No. 2 695 619-A1, attaches the kite to the board via one lead line (5) and then uses two separate hand held lines to control the kite (4). Nishimura, U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,951, invented an elongated U-shaped curvilinear harness line attached to the wishbone-configured boom.
All these systems are only a partial solution and create additional problems. They do take away only a portion of the pulling force of the kite and they limit the ability of the user to control the kite.
Another problem with prior art systems is that the kite lines are generally fixed in length, which poses some difficulties for users. It would be advantageous to have a system for allowing a user to adjust the length of the kite lines. There have been some attempts to create systems for rewinding the lines but they are too complex, heavy and difficult to operate, Hunt, U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,803 B1 .
The further described invention solves these shortcomings of the prior art.
This invention, by putting the control yoke in the center of projected aerodynamic forces"" path before anchoring them, solves the problem of the user having to bear all or a portion of the wind powered object""s pulling force in his/her arms and at the same time it allows for unimpaired control.
The present invention provides a control yoke anchor system for many uses of wind-propelled objects for example a kite. The kite can be anchored to a land or to another object, for example a kite buggy. In its most basic form, the system comprises of two major components: the horizontal longitudinal member (control yoke) and the vertical longitudinal member (anchoring member). The control yoke is tethered to said kite by a plurality of kite wires. The vertical anchoring longitudinal member is on the upper end coupled at the substantial center (the center of the projected aerodynamic forces) to the control yoke, and on the lower end to the anchor, which in the case is the kite buggy.
The coupling of the upper, the lower, or both ends of the vertical longitudinal anchoring member can be pivotal, rigid, flexible, releasable or any combination of these.
There are many possible variants of the horizontal and the vertical longitudinal members with regard to the shape and material being used. For example the vertical anchoring member can comprise of a spring, cable, rope or a metal bar. Its shape can be a single longitudinal member or a loop that is oriented up or down, with the ends of the loop attached together at the anchor or at separate locations on the anchor.
In any embodiment, a winch may be provided for controllably extending and retracting one or more of the kite""s control lines. Contrary to the other inventions, this invention enables the user to steer with only one hand. Therefore, the other hand is free to operate a handle of the winch, which solves the great problem of not being able to wind and alter the length of the kite lines.
A pulley could be provided on the control yoke for each one of the control lines, allowing each line to be entrained through a separate pulley so as to avoid tangling the lines.